fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Skell
Mia Skell is a vampire living in Seattle in the same apartment complex that characters like Rachel Harel and Lucille Catherine reside in. She is fairly young, living off her job at Sea Legs and Wings. She chose Seattle due to her vampirism preventing her from going out in the sun, being a different lineage of vampire than Rubelline Tifft and The Tiffts overall. When activating her powers, she utilizes a Dark mode that gives her powers but makes her reckless and forget who is her friends and who her enemies are. The character was created by as a connecting character for Ocean 11 and Lucille Catherine and the overall apartment complex. Mia Skell is a highschool dropout that lives in Seattle due to it's rainy weather and her vampirism being a tad more traditional compared to the other vampires previously seen throughout the Fantendoverse. She lives in the apartment complex that other characters, such as Rachel Harel and Lucille Catherine live in. She works at Sea Legs and Wings, a seafood restaurant that happens to be the front for the Ocean 11 mob. She is not yet aware that it is a front. Description Mia Skell is a white skinned vampire woman with black hair with dark violet highlights. She wears pink skeletal face paint that turns into an ashy black and white when in her "Dark Mode". She has teal eyes and pointed ears. She wears a short sleeved black jacket with various floral and shape designs. She wears a plain white shirt underneath. She also wears a black skirt with a lined line pattern across it and white socks with red penny loafers. In Dark Mode, her jacket changes some of it's colors. She also features tattoos on her arms and back. These tattoos depict japanese-style streams and trees. When in Dark mode, neon tattoos appear across her belly and back and arms, which take on a more graffiti and crude style. Personality Mia Skell is a fairly laid back character that extrudes out a certain recklessness to her actions- she does not feel the human urges to sleep or eat, but she does need to feast off human blood and either will sneakily take it or request it from her human friends. She claims that animal blood just isn't good enough for her vampire bloodline and thus, you can guarantee at least one person will be laying unconscious on the flood with neck wounds before the day is done. She seems to be somewhat of a rival to Rubelline Tifft; while nowhere near as popular, rich, or powerful as her, she seems to strike it up better with women compared to the often-timid Rubelline. As such, she tends to bring out some of Rubelline's other qualities when around her and they often get into incredibly petty spats that leaves them both looking pretty bad. They are known to assault each other in violent ways, able to take it because they're both vampires, although sometimes this leads to really passionate hate-driven make out sessions. It's really hard to tell where their interactions will go. As a waitress at Sea Legs and Wings, Mia Skell is okay as a server. She seems more interested in when her break is, although she tends to do a better job if she's trying to get the attention of a cute girl she sees. She acts like a stuck-up teenager at her job, but the managers, who are actually members of the Ocean 11 Mob, don't care because it's a front for their business anyway. She seems blissfully unaware that she is working under a mob, completely oblivious to some very apparent details such as additional cash to make sure she doesn't see things she wasn't actually paying attention to anyway. While a high school drop-out, Mia Skell isn't stupid. She just doesn't like applying herself that much. If she can get away with not doing work, she'll do it. However, she is very susceptible to reverse psychology. She also has some hypnotism and mind reading powers that she uses to get herself out of work. Appearances Stand Out Stories Powers and Abilities Mia Skell is a vampire, but not a Tifft Family member (although her family actually branches off pretty far from it originally). As such, she cannot use Red Energy and cannot stay out in the sun for very long or her skin will burn. Additionally, she has weaknesses such as a constant drive to need to drink blood and her powers being weak when outside of Dark Mode. Her condition as a vampire actually weakens her in many ways compared to other characters. However, this does come with some advantages. She can shapeshift into a bat, hypnotize and read minds of people, and gains enhanced speed and strength when in Dark Mode, as well as some slight dark magic while in this mode. This comes with some alterations to her personality and a general unawareness of what each side has done, almost acting like completely different people. Mia Skell is also talented in the instrument of the piano, as well as the trumpet in her Dark Mode. Specific Abilities Forms Dark Mode Mia Skell's Dark Mode is a unique power to her vampiric bloodline that allows her to change into another personality that also has more powers and strength to her, but is more out of control and does not share memories with Mia Skell's original personality and self. The change is subtle- her clothes change and her facepaint switches colors, as well as gaining new neon tattoos across her body, however she could not act any more different. Mia Skell activates this form through when using her powers extensively. It is a Abyssal transformation that pulls from Mia Skell's bloodline pact with the vampiric eldritch god Xesii. Becoming wildly aggressive, Dark Mode Mia is able to cast dark magic in the form of magic circles with runes across them that allow her to set them as floating, intangible sentries casting black thunder or gray flames. She can also float a couple feet off the ground, is able to speed around with afterimages, and hosts incredible strength, able to propel someone through a brick wall and level a tanker with a shove. She can also utilize Abyssal energy in this form, which comes out in the form of dark purple, flickering energy. She also gains an more villainous personality. She does not care about sucking blood or asking permission, often forcing blood out of people's throat and will succumb to bloodlust if multiple witnesses threaten her because of what she has done. These will leave people unconscious for a time. Additionally, she is not above killing while in her Dark Mode if she deems it necessary- something that the original Mia Skell would not do no matter how pushed she is, while Dark Mode Mia doesn't really give it much of a second thought. Memories are not shared between the two forms either. While Dark Mode is familiar with Lucille and Rubelline, she is unlikely to know many others. Mia Skell often reverts back to her normal form rather quickly upon activation, but occasionally her Dark Mode fights back and wins more time to be out. Relationships Lucille Catherine Living as neighbors, Mia Skell rather likes Lucille and Lucille likes her, so they sometimes can be seen spending time at their apartments or even sleeping over. They share a very casual friends with benefits situation and sometimes Mia Skell attends church meetings with Lucille. They are often confused for a gay couple, which irritates them both as they just see each other as very good friends. Rubelline Tifft Having met Rubelline Tifft a couple times, their relationship quickly went from an okay introduction to a rather hostile one because of their often shared eye for women, which leads to petty spats that see the worst of each other come out in intense fights that usually result in someone stabbing someone with a Red Energy powered heel kick or a Dark Mode throw to the wall. However, sometimes things get too intense and they end up making out against a wall. It's a very unpredictable relationship dynamic, yet they seem to always seem to find each other when they're around. Trivia *Mia Skell is based off one of 's Sims 4 characters. Adding her to the Fantendoverse was slightly inspired by 's characters. Gallery MiaSkellPainted.png|Diesellia's artwork Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Vampires Category:Abyssal Users